fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 3 (Schaduwpoot)
Visster was de eerste die aan het woord was. ‘In de RivierClan gaat alles naar wens. Lichtkit en Sprintkit worden met de dag sterker en Weideklauw is sinds ook bevallen van maar liefst vijf kits. En dankzij de SterrenClan zwemt er genoeg vis in de rivier zodat we ons kunnen klaarmaken voor Bladkaal!’ Met een klein knikje naar Vonkster liet ze weten dat de DonderClanleider haar verslag kon doen. Er hing een sombere blik in de ogen van de leider en Schaduwpoot vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was, maar had geen tijd meer om er verder over te denken, want Vonkster was al begonnen met praten. ‘Helaas moet ik melden dat we de zoektocht naar Donderpoot hebben opgegeven. Hij is nergens te bekennen en het spoor dat we hebben gevonden was al dagen oud. Moge de SterrenClan zijn pad verlichten…’ De leider liet haar blik even vallen op een witbruine kater, die met een gebogen kop verdrietig naar de grond staarde. ‘Dat is Leeuwenmaan, hij was Donderpoots mentor en zo te zien hadden ze een erg goede band,’ fluisterde Nachthulst naast haar. Ze schrok van zijn stem, ze had namelijk niet gemerkt dat hij erbij was komen staan. ‘Hulstklaver, Donderpoots pleegmoeder, is er kapot van, ze eet niet en wil niks,’ miauwde IJzerpoot somber. Schaduwpoot voelde een steek van medelijden voor de DonderClanleerling. Misschien is het nog wel erger om niet te weten waar iemand is, van Heemstvleugel weet ik tenminste dat hij in de SterrenClan is. ‘Maar we hebben ook goed nieuws. Rozenboom is vandaag naar de kraamkamer vertrokken en we hopen op een paar gezonde kits!’ ‘Van dat hopen is niks te veel gezegd,’ hoorde ze een kat voor haar zeggen. ‘Met Bladkaal die komt overleven ze het meestal niet.’ Schaduwpoot keek verschrikt naar voren. Oh nee! Niet nog meer doden! Kom SterrenClan, dat kunnen jullie niet laten gebeuren! ‘Laten we dat maar hopen, dan worden ze niet sterker,’ bromde Duivelpoot naast haar. Schaduwpoots nekharen kwamen overeind. ‘Wat? Duivelpoot dat kan je niet menen! Ben je soms vergeten dat DonderClan onze enige bondgenoot is?’ siste ze. De jonge kater boorde zijn klauwen in de grond. ‘Dat is waar ook ja, muizenstront!’ Ze geloofde haar oren niet, waarom wilde die kater kleine, onschuldige kittens dood hebben die hij niet eens kent? Toen stapte Mistster naar voren. De trotse leider van de SchaduwClan keek eer op de katten om hem. Schaduwpoot voelde een vlaag van trots toen ze zag hoe sterk en gezond haar leider eruit zag. ‘Ook de SchaduwClan heeft verdrietig nieuws. Alweer bijna een maan geleden hebben we Heemstvleugel dood op onze grens aangetroffen en we zullen niet stoppen voordat we de daders te pakken hebben gekregen. Hij keek even naar Houtster die naast hem zat. De HemelClanleider keek verbaasd op, al waren haar ogen vol met vuur en woede. ‘Beschuldig je ons?!’ Schaduwpoot zag een paar HemelClankatten boos opspringen terwijl ze naar de SchaduwClankatten bliezen. ‘Wat?! Dat zouden we nooit doen!’ zei Saliepoot boos. De poes staarde boos naar Schaduwpoot, Nachthulst en Duivelpoot. De haren van de haar zwartgrijze medeleerling schoten overeind. ‘Wat keek je ons nou weer aan?’ snauwde hij. ‘Jullie hebben het er zelf naar gemaakt!’ gromde Nachthulst. Schaduwpoot probeerde niet ineen te krimpen. Dit mocht niet gebeuren! We moeten geen ruzie maken op de Grote Vergadering! ‘Ik beschuldig jullie helemaal nergens van, Houtster,’ antwoordde Mistster kalmpjes. ‘Maar omdat je meteen zo fel reageert vind ik het toch een beetje verdacht.’ Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en keek de bruine poes strak aan. Houtster zwiepte woeden met het puntje van haar staart en wendde haar kop van Mistster af. ‘Ga nou maar verder,’ bromde ze. ‘Graag zelfs, want ik kan met trots vertellen dat we twee nieuwe krijgers hebben! Witdoorn en Nachthulst, helaas is alleen Nachthulst hier nu.’ De zwarte kater naast haar hief voldaan zijn kin op en stak zijn borst vooruit. Zo te zien genoot hij erg van de aandacht die hij kreeg toen iedereen – behalve de HemelClankrijgers – zijn naam riep. En Schaduwpoot deed vrolijk mee. ‘Nachthulst! Nachthulst!’ Toen het gejoel was opgehouden ging Mistster verder. ‘En we hebben ook drie nieuwe leerlingen, waarvan eentje hier nu is. Schaduwpoot heeft zich gisterennacht bewezen door haar eerste nachtprooi te vangen tijdens haar eerste nachtpatrouille!’ Nachthulst tikte haar aan. ‘Nu is het jouw moment!’ fluisterde hij in haar oor. Ze voelde hoe haar nekharen overeind kwamen. Mijn moment? Maar dan gaat iedereen naar me kijken! '' ‘En ook is dit de eerste vergadering van Duivelpoot!’ ging Mistster verder. En daarna begon het geschreeuw. ‘Schaduwpoot, Duivelpoot, Schaduwpoot, Duivelpoot!’ Ze kromp ineen. ''Wat zullen ze wel niet van me denken? Ze heeft haar eerste prooi gevangen? Wow, wat een prestatie! Niet dus… Dit is verschrikkelijk! Duivelpoot daarentegen had er niks tegen dat iedereen zijn naam blèrde en maakte zich groot en sterk. Maar Nachthulst liet het ook niet toe dat Schaduwpoot zich achter hem verschil en duwde haar naar voren. Met zijn staart bracht hij haar kin omhoog en fluisterde wat. ‘Kom op Schaduwpoot, we willen niet denken dat wij SchaduwClankrijgers bang zijn om geprezen te worden! Geniet ervan!’ Schaduwpoot twijfelde en keek hem onzeker aan, maar besloot toen haar borst vooruit te steken en haar kin op te heffen, net zoals ze haar vriend had zien doen. Uiteindelijk werd het weer stil en was het Houtsters beurt om te spreken. De poes was duidelijk nog niet helemaal blij en keek de katten onder haar strak aan. ‘Ben ik de enige die gezien heeft dat vele van onze medicijnkatten missen? Dit kunnen we toch niet negeren! Het is dat de HemelClan nog iemand heeft die hen kan genezen, maar de SchaduwClan daarentegen…’ Ze keek de Mistster uitdagend aan en Schaduwpoot zag de haat die er tussen de twee katten speelden. ‘Noem jij ons zwak?’ vroeg de SchaduwClanleider sissend. ‘Zelfs een doodzieke krijger van mij kan een gezonde krijger van jou aan!’ Roodklauw, de commandant van de HemelClan keek woest naar de tak waar de leiders zaten. ‘Dat wil ik nog weleens zien!’ riep hij en vele andere HemelClankrijgers gromden instemmend mee. Het was Vonkster die ze liet ophouden. ‘Als jullie twee nou eens eindelijk klaar zijn met kibbelen, kunnen we de situatie bespreken, want Houtster heeft gelijk, dit is ernstig.’ Hazenster, de laatste op de tak, knikte. ‘Inderdaad, de HemelClan en RivierClan mogen van geluk spreken dat ze nog een medicijnkat over hebben, maar de WindClan mist ze alle twee.’ De beige WindClanleider keek de kant op van de twee katten die Schaduwpoot al eerder had opgemerkt. ‘En waarom zijn jullie niet mee gegaan? Wisten jullie er soms vanaf?!’ Visster keek de poes boos aan. ‘Als Rietsteel er vanaf had geweten, had hij het mij heus wel verteld! En hij is niet meegegaan omdat zijn broer is overleden, ik dacht dat jij uit iedereen dat wel zou begrijpen, Hazenster, maar blijkbaar weten sommige katten niet wat emotie is!’ ‘Ik weet zeker wel wat emotie is! Mocht je het vergeten zijn is mijn zoon een maan gelden overleden!’ snauwde Hazenster terug. ‘En je wil niet zeggen dat je niet meer om hem rouwt?’ daagde de RivierClanpoes haar uit. ‘Natuurlijk wel! Maar Rietsteel zou Eendenhart gewoon nog kunnen zien in de SterrenClan! Ik ga niet elke halve maan naar de Maanpoel!’ Het was even stil en iedereen wist dat de WindClanleider een punt had, het was een slecht excuus van Rietsteel dat hij niet naar de Maanpoel was gegaan, want daar zou hij zijn verloren broer weer kunnen zien. De RivierClanleider trok haar bek alweer open om wat te zeggen, maar Hazenster kapte haar af. ‘Waarom laat je hem niet voor zichzelf spreken?’ Visster siste geërgerd en keek naar Rietsteel, in de hoop dat hij zou spreken. De medicijnkat zuchtte even en keek richtte toen zijn blik op Hazenster. ‘Soms heeft iemand gewoon wat tijd nodig om ergens overheen te komen, Hazenster. Misschien ben ik helemaal niet klaar om mijn broer te zien, wetend dat hij nooit meer thuis kan komen, het spijt als ik niet snel genoeg ben, maar ik had me voorgenomen om de volgende halve maan weer gewoon naar de Maanpoel te gaan. En ik weet zeker dat Waterplons en de andere een goede reden hebben om zolang weg te blijven anders had de SterrenClan me heus wel iets laten weten.’ Hazenster staarde hem nog even lang aan en keek toen weer weg. Het bleven even lang, ongemakkelijk stil, maar Houtster verbrak uiteindelijk de stilte. ‘Avondmaan had misschien wel wat voorzien, tenminste dat is wat haar broers denken. IJzelstorm, IJspels.’ Ze knikte naar de katers als een teken dat ze mochten spreken. Een witte kater met blauwgrijze kater ging even op zijn achterpoten staan, waarschijnlijk om iedereen te laten weten waar hij was zodat ze niet hoefden te zoeken. ‘Voordat ons zusje wegging, zei ze dat de SterrenClan misschien wel iets belangrijks voor haar in petto had, dus wij dachten dat ze daarom zo lang weg bleef.’ Ze hoe enkele katten medelevende blikken naar de twee gebroeders toe wierpen en Schaduwpoot deed hetzelfde. Zou mijn familie ook zo bezorgd om me zijn als ik lang weg ben? ''Eigenlijk wist ze wel dat Zwartvleugel en Vleugelpoot helemaal gestrest zouden zijn en Kraaienvleugel vast ook wel. De juiste vraag was of ''Pruimpoot ongerust zou zijn. Houtster nam het woord weer over en keek over de open plek heen. ‘Maar ik vind het nu wel erg lang duren, dus stel ik voor dat we een gezamenlijke patrouille opstellen om hun te vinden. De leider en commandant en nog twee anderen, we weten namelijk niet wat we daar kunnen aantreffen.’ De andere leiders knikten instemmend. ‘Dan doen we dat,’ bevestigde Mistster terwijl hij van de tak afsprong. ‘Dan is hiermee de vergadering beëindigd!’ verklaarde Hazenster en volgde daarna Mistster van de tak af. ‘Ik heb niet eens mijn verslag kunnen doen,’ hoorde Schaduwpoot de WindClanleider nog grommen. ‘Zien we elkaar hier morgen tijdens de ochtendschemering?’ vroeg Houtster nog over haar schouder. Visster knikte en Vonkster ook. ‘Dan zie ik jullie morgen.’ Schaduwpoot keek alle katten na en rende toen achter haar eigen Clan aan over de boombrug. Nachthulst kwam weer naast haar lopen. ‘En wie denk jij dat er mee mogen?’ vroeg hij enthousiast. Ze haalde haar schouders op en wilde zeggen dat ze het niet wist, toen Kraaienvleugel haar onderbrak. ‘Ik zou er maar niet op rekenen, Nachthulst. Mistster kiest waarschijnlijk voor katten die vanavond er niet bij waren, die zijn dan lekker fit en niet zo moe als ons. Ze keek naar de zwarte kater die teleurgesteld naar de grond staarde. Arme Nachthulst. Ik had ook graag willen gaan, nu maar hopen dat Vleugelpoot wordt uitgekozen, hij verdient het echt! -- De reis was verder erg stilletjes verlopen en toen ze aankwamen bij het kamp, ging Schaduwpoot direct naar haar hol toe. Ze keek nog even naar de kraamkamer, om te zien of Roodkit, Bruinkit en Tijgerkit nog wakker, maar de lichamen van de katten gingen ritmisch op en neer. Ze hoopte dat haar broertje nog wakker zou zijn zodat ze hem alles zou kunnen vertellen over haar avond, maar toen ze hem opgekruld in zijn nest zag liggen besloot ze om dat zo maar te laten. En toen ze zich net wilde oprollen in haar nest, galmde Miststers stem door het kamp. ‘Laat alle katten die hun eigen prooi kunnen vangen, zich hier, onder de Hazeltak, verzamelen!’ Naast haar tilde Beukpoot zijn hoofd op. ‘Wut?’ miauwde hij slaperig. Geïrriteerd sprong Schaduwpoot uit haar nest. Ik wilde net gaan slapen! Pruimpoot kwam ook grommend overeind en Vleugelpoot had er ook veel moeite mee. Duivelpoot was kenbaar niet naar zijn nest gegaan en stond nog buiten. Waarschijnlijk wil hij laten zien dat hij heus wel op die patrouille kan. Mistster zal toch wel wijzer zijn dan hem mee te laten gaan? Waarom is hij eigenlijk meegegaan naar de Grote Vergadering? Tegen haar zin in strompelde ze naar buiten. ‘Hoe verzint hij het om nu een Clanvergadering bijeen te roepen!’ mopperde Langhaar achter haar. ‘Inderdaad, ik had net bijna een muis gevangen!’ Witklauw ging geïrriteerd zitten en keek boos naar Mistster. Gelukkig was Vleugelpoot er om de boel wat op te vrolijken. ‘En? Hoe was je eerste Vergadering? Ik wil alles weten! Is er iets gebeurd? Is dat waarom Mistster een Clanvergadering houdt? Heeft hij al vermeldt dat we leerlingen zijn geworden?’ Haar broertje bleef maar enthousiast doorgaan en Schaduwpoot hief haar staart snorrend op om hem te laten zwijgen. ‘Ik vertel het je straks wel! Laten we nu eerst luisteren naar Mistster, ik wil hem niet nu nog boos maken, iedereen is veel te chagrijnig zo laat in de avond!’ ‘Het spijt me dat ik jullie nachtrust heb moeten verstoren,’ begon Mistster. ‘Ik moet morgen op dageraadpatrouille!’ klaagde Beukpoot. Ravenhart gaf zijn leerling snel een tik op zijn oor. ‘Onderbreek je leider niet!’ ‘Op de Grote Vergadering hebben we besloten om een gezamenlijke patrouille te sturen naar de Maanpoel. We zijn het erover eens dat het te lang heeft geduurd, zeker met Bladkaal hebben we onze medicijnkat nodig.’ De katten om Schaduwpoot heen murmelde instemmend. ‘Twee katten plus Varenschaduw en ik zullen op zoek gaan naar Vlamhart en de andere medicijnkatten.’ Naast haar voelde ze Vleugelpoot opgewonden op zijn poten schuifelen. ‘Wie zou er gekozen worden?’ Ze haalde haar schouders op. ‘Geen idee, maar ik hoop jij!’ Nieuwsgierig keek ze naar Mistster. Zou hij nu al de twee katten uitkiezen? ‘En we hebben besloten dat Blauwpels en Pruimpoot meegaan!’ Ze draaide zich om naar haar zusje. Wat? Pruimpoot? Maar die verdient het niet! Vleugelpoot trippelde naar haar zusje en gaf haar een klein stootje. ‘Gefeliciteerd, Pruim! Zorg dat je ze vindt!’ Haar hart kromp ineen toen ze zag hoe enthousiast en blij Vleugelpoot voor zijn zusje was. Zelfs al wilde hij het graag, is hij nog steeds ondersteunend. Zo zou ik ook moeten zijn. Ze sprong naar haar zusje toe en feliciteerde haar. ‘Je kan dit Pruim!’ zie ze bemoedigend. Pruimpoots ogen glommen in het maanlicht. ‘Dit is zo cool!’ riep ze uit en keek even naar Schaduwpoot. ‘Zoveel leuker dan naar een saaie vergadering!’ Schaduwpoots haren kwamen overeind. Dit meent ze toch niet! Net nadat ik haar heb gefeliciteerd! Ik heb niet eens laten merken dat ik jaloers was! Hoe durft ze! Ze staarde boos naar haar zus toe, maar kreeg toen een strenge blik van Vleugelpoot terug. ‘Inderdaad …’ miauwde ze sarcastisch, al probeerde ze heel hard om vrolijker te klinken. Blauwpels drong zich tussen de leerlingen. ‘Ga nu maar gauw naar je bed, Pruimpoot, je zult je kracht morgen nodig hebben!’ De donkerbruine poes knikte enthousiast en rende terug naar het leerlingenhol om in haar nest te duiken. Druppelvacht kwam er ook tussen. ‘Jij kan lekker uitslapen, Schaduwpoot, en Vleugelpoot trouwens ook. Mistster heeft liever niet dat de nieuwste leerlingen buiten het kamp gaan, aangezien we niet weten wat voor gevaar er buiten is, dus jullie moeten voor de moederkatten zorgen.’ Schaduwpoot geloofde haar eigen oren niet.'' Dit is zo oneerlijk!'' ‘Ha!’ snoof Duivelpoot, ‘Je bent van held naar kit gegaan, Schaduwpoot. Dat doe je goed hoor!’ Ze draaide zich om naar de irritante leerling en staarde hem woedend na. Maar hij heeft wel gelijk … Heb ik misschien iets verkeerds gedaan? Ze dacht terug aan de vergadering en wist nog dat Duivelpoot haar had uitgescholden voor verrader. Denkt Mistster soms dat ik niet meer te vertrouwen ben? Weet hij dat ik ''halfClan ben? Maar waarom gaat Pruimpoot dan wél mee?'' Met een slecht gevoel in haar maag krulde ze zich op. Hopelijk doet wat slaap goed. ''Ze keek nog even om zich heen. Pruimpoot lag al heerlijk opgekruld in haar nest en zat luid te snorren. Duivelpoot keek ook nog met een half dichtgeknepen oog rond en Beukpoot had zijn staart over zijn neus geslagen. Haar broertje duwde zijn vacht tegen de hare aan. Het komt heus wel goed hoor Schaduw, wie weet wordt morgen hardstikke leuk!’ ''En egels kunnen vliegen… -- ‘Oef!’ was het woord dat ze hoorde nadat er iets op haar viel. ‘Beukpoot!’ gromde ze boos. ‘Laat me slapen!’ ‘Sorry,’ verontschuldigde de kater zich zachtjes. Ze sloeg haar staart over haar neus en ogen zodat het weer lekker donker was en ze kon verder slapen. Maar zelfs nadat ze dat had gedaan kwam de slaap niet meer terug. Ze keek naar het kamp en ving een onbekende geur op. Hij was nog sterk, maar hij was zo erg gemixt dat ze niet kon uitmaken wat het was. De patrouille, bedacht ze zich ineens. Ze zijn hier langs geweest! ''Snel sprong ze uit haar nest en trippelde uit het hol. ‘Ik dacht dat ze bij het eiland zouden afspreken,’ miauwde ze tegen Aswolk die bij de kampuitgang stond. ‘Dat was ook het plan,’ antwoordde de poes. ‘Maar we hadden ons verslapen dus ze kwamen ons halen.’ ‘Ohh, oké.’ Denkend trippelde ze weer terug naar het hol. Snel maakte ze haar broertje wakker. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg haar broertje vermoeid. ‘Ik heb een geweldig idee!’ ‘Wat dan?’ Zijn oogjes gingen half open en hij wilde zich weer omdraaien, maar Schaduwpoot hield hem tegen. ‘Kom mee!’ Vleugelpoot zuchtte even, maar stond toen op en trippelde achter zijn zusje aan het hol uit. Toen ze een paar vossenlengtes van het kamp verwijderd waren stopte ze. ‘Waarom moest ik ook al weer mee?’ De donkerbruine kater zag er slaperig uit en gaapte constant. ‘Ruik je het niet? Dit is het spoor van de patrouille die op zoek gaan naar de Maanpoel!’ Het was even stil. ‘Dus …?’ Haar broertje keek haar niet begrijpend aan. ‘Dus … we kunnen ze inhalen en zelf ook zoeken! Dat is toch een leuk avontuur? We zouden als helden worden ontvangen als we ze vinden! Bij iedere Clan!’ Vleugelpoot knikte langzaam en hij begon wakker te worden. ‘Maar dat laatste keer dat we op ''avontuur gingen, vonden we een dode kat…’ Schaduwpoot zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Kom op, Vleugelpoot! Wie zou er nou een stelletje medicijnkatten willen doden? Ze doen nog geen vlieg kwaad!’ ‘Hmmm.’ Hij leek nog niet echt overtuigd en Schaduwpoot zwiepte ongeduldig met haar staart. ‘Doe het dan voor mij! Kom op, Vleugelpoot, alsjeblieft!’ smeekte ze hem. Hij fronste even. ‘Oké dan,’ besloot hij uiteindelijk. Schaduwpoot sprong een staartlengte in de lucht. ‘Ja! Nou laten we gaan dan! Kom op!’ Hij schudde even wat takjes van zijn nest uit zijn vacht en rende daarna vooruit. ‘Nou, schiet op dan zeurpiet, anders redden we het nooit!’ riep hij over zijn schouder. ‘Zeurpiet?! Ik krijg je nog wel!’ gromde ze speels en ze sprintte achter haar broertje aan. Waar jullie ook zijn, medicijnkatten, ik zal jullie vinden! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal